100 điều mà tôi, Percy Jackson, không được phép làm
by annapotterkiku
Summary: danh sách 100 điều không được làm của thanh niên manh động Percy Jackson.


Name: 100 things I, Percy Jackson, Cannot Do

Author: CrazyForNicoDiAngelo

Translator: Anna Potter (annapotterkiku)

Rating: T

Status: Oneshot - COMPLETE

Summary: 100 điều mà tôi, Percy Jackson, không được phép làm.

Disclaimer: Tôi không sở hữu gì ngoài bản dịch này.

Original link: /art/100-things-Percy-Jackson-Cannot-Do-397444431

* * *

_**T/N:**__ Cái này có nhiều reference vs chơi chữ nên nhiều chỗ dịch có thể ko hiểu, mấy bạn thông cảm OTL_

* * *

100 điều mà tôi, Percy Jackson, không được phép làm:

1. Tôi không được nói đùa với từ "dam" nữa.

2. Bác Chiron không thấy mắc cười tí nào.

3. Dionysus cũng vậy.

4. Nhất là khi tôi bảo ông ta "Mua mịe nó 1 cái áo mới đê".

5. Tôi không thể gây lũ lụt cho toàn trại để tạo 1 cái hồ bơi siêu bự.

6. Tôi vẫn đang phải lau khô tất cả mọi thứ sau vụ đó đây.

7. Tôi không được gọi Nico là 1 thằng emo.

8. Vì thằng nhóc sẽ đá tôi xuống Địa Ngục.

9. Lần nữa.

10. Chẳng có vui vẻ gì dưới đó đâu.

11.Tôi không được phép hối lộ Nico bằng phần ăn Happy Meal.

12. Bởi vì cái điều số 8.

13. Tôi không thể gọi Nico là "Nicky".

14. Mọi thông tin chi tiết xin xem số 8.

15. Tôi không được hỏi Hades rằng quần sịp của ông ta làm bằng gì.

16. Ổng không có thích đâu.

17. Tôi không được phép gây thù với 1 vị thần nào nữa.

18. Bởi vì cái danh sách ấy dài quá rồi.

19. Tôi không thể la "CHÁY NHÀ!" mỗi khi thấy Leo và dội nước vào cậu ta để "dập lửa".

20. Tôi không nên nhắc Grover khi cậu ta đang ăn rau củ quả rằng nói huỵch toẹt ra thì cậu ấy đang ăn chính bạn gái mình.

21. Tôi không nên chọc ghẹo Nico vì vụ say nắng Annabeth hồi đó.

22. Điều 8 thần thánh.

23. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ hát được bài "Under The Sea" trong phim "Nàng tiên cá" nữa.

24. Đặc biệt là khi tôi đang đứng trên bàn ăn của mình trong giờ cơm trưa.

25. Tôi không được gọi Jason là "Nhấp nhánh".

26. Tôi vẫn còn choáng vì điện giật đây.

27. Tôi không được phép trả thù Octavian nhân danh những con thú nhồi bông đã ngã xuống vì anh ta.

28. Cho dù anh ta đáng bị thế.

29. Tôi không được hỏi Chiron rằng bác ấy có bao giờ là 1 chú "Ngựa con Tiệc tùng".

30. Bác ấy sẽ trở nên bối rối và làm nhặng xi cả lên.

31. Tôi không thể nói "The Feast of Fortuna" thành "The Feast of Tuna" được.

32. Reyna không thấy tức cười.

33. Tôi không được bảo bố sử dụng BCS.

34. Thiệt tình luôn đó, tôi có cả đống anh em đây này.

35. MỘT CON NGỰA! Tôi có quan hệ huyết thống với 1 con ngựa.

36. Một con ngựa bị nguyền rủa mới thốn.

37. Tôi không được gọi Nico là "Sebastian".

38. Cho dù cả 2 có giống nhau đến mức nào đi nữa.

39. Tôi không thể gọi Frank là "Chú bé to xác người Canada gốc Hoa" để chọc cậu ấy.

40. Tôi cũng không được gọi Rachel là "Mystic 8 Ball".

41. Tôi không được phép hét lên "Đây là 1 cây bút!" mỗi khi rút thanh Thủy Triều ra.

42. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ hát bài ca của McDonalds ở gần Nico nữa.

43. Tôi không thể nói với Leo rằng "Đội Leo" đã bị đánh giá cao quá.

44. Và rằng "Đội Percy" mới là bá đạo.

45. Tôi không được trích dẫn câu "Nếu bạn có thể trở nên vui tính bằng 1 nửa bạn nghĩ, bạn sẽ trở nên vui tính gấp đôi bây giờ" với Leo.

46. Cậu ấy sẽ trở nên ủ dột ngay tức khắc.

47. Tôi không thể nói "Tốt nhất là nên xuống phía dưới, nơi âm ẩm ướt ấy" khi đi chơi với Annabeth.

48. Cô ấy sẽ đánh bầm dập tôi, nghĩ rằng đó là 1 câu nói bóng gió.

49. Cho dù nó là gì đi chăng nữa.

50. Không bao giờ đi hỏi anh em nhà Stoll rằng Annabeth đã nghĩ gì ở số 48.

51. Vì họ sẽ vui vẻ giải thích cho bạn...

52. ...thật chi tiết...

53. ...với hình ảnh...

54. ...và phim...

55. *rùng mình*

56. Và nếu mấy đứa nhà Aphrodite có hỏi ai xinh hơn ai, thì ĐỪNG trả lời...

57. Tôi vẫn còn đầy mùi dầu thơm và phấn trang điểm sau vụ đó.

58. Không có xinh xẻo gì đâu.

59. Và không có ý gì đâu à nha.

60. Không được so sánh Nico với Death The Kid.

61. Lần nữa, số 8 huyền thoại.

62. Tôi không được phép nướng kẹo dẻo bằng Leo mỗi khi cậu ấy bắt lửa.

63. Cho dù như vậy thì thiệt là lãng phí.

64. Tôi không thể gọi Frank là "Mulan". Cậu ấy không khoái đâu.

65. Đừng hỏi Nico bao nhiêu tuổi.

66. Vì thằng nhóc sẽ bắt đầu rối lên.

67. Nhìn hài lắm.

68. Nhưng Annabeth đã bảo tôi phải dừng lại.

69. ...ĐẠ MẤU 2 LÃO CONNOR VÀ TRAVIS! *khóc tức tưởi*

70. Đừng bao giờ nói với Annabeth rằng: "Phim luôn hay hơn truyện".

71. Vì cô ấy sẽ quất cho tôi 1 quyển.

72. 1 cuốn bách khoa toàn thư, chính xác là thế.

73. Và nó đau.

74. Ghê lắm.

75. Đừng bao giờ bảo Clarisse rằng biểu tượng của cha cô ta cũng giống bản mặt của cổ.

76.Rõ ràng đó không phải là 1 lời khen.

77. Tôi không thể hô "Pikachu ta chọn ngươi!" mỗi khi tôi đi với Jason.

78. Lần nữa, cậu ta không lấy làm tức cười.

79. Nhưng Leo thì có.

80. "Vaffanculo" là 1 từ cấm kị với Nico.

81. Hình như nó không phải là 1 từ đẹp đẽ mấy.

82. Đừng chỉ ra rằng Piper là 1 đứa hipster, luôn cố trở nên khác người.

83. "Ares" và "Arse" không bao giờ để bị nhầm lẫn...

84. Đạ mấu cái chứng khó đọc!

85. Tôi sẽ không mời Nico ăn lựu nữa.

86. BỞI VÌ SỐ 8!

87. Tôi sẽ không bảo Hazel rằng cô ấy, về cơ bản, là 1 cái máy dò kim loại.

88. Hát bài "Burn Baby Burn" khi có Frank ở gần sẽ làm cậu ấy hoảng. Nên đừng có làm.

89. Hazel thiệt sự không thích vụ đó chút nào.

90. Không bao giờ, TRONG BẤT KÌ HOÀN CẢNH NÀO, tôi đi nhập tên mình và tên 1 thằng con trai khác trên cùng 1 thanh tìm kiếm nữa.

91. NÓ THIỆT LÀ KINH KHỦNG!

92. Tôi sẽ không nhờ Jason làm bánh mì nướng cho mình bằng sức mạnh của cậu ta nữa.

93. Cho dù bánh mì cậu ấy làm rất giòn!

94. Tôi không được nói về nước "như 1 thằng fan boi", theo như lời Rachel, nữa.

95. Tôi không được phép trích dẫn mấy câu nói trong phần đầu phim Avatar: The Last Airbender khi ở cùng Jason, Leo và Nico.

96. Tôi cũng sẽ không bao giờ làm 1 cái danh sách như thế này nữa.

97. Nó thiệt là chán ngắt!

98. Và dài dòng...

99. Nhưng Annabeth lại bắt tôi làm *thở dài*

100. Và cuối cùng, tôi không được, không nên và sẽ không bao giờ làm ướt quần người khác vào nửa khuya để họ nghĩ là họ đã dấm đài đêm hôm đó.

**END**

* * *

**Chú thích**

#1: Dam = con đập; đồng nghĩa với "Damn" = chết tiệt

#4: Nguyên văn: "Get a new dam shirt"

#40: Mystic 8 Ball: 1 loại đồ chơi tiên tri của hãng Mattel.

#45: Câu trích dẫn trong "Vũ khí Bóng đêm: Thành Phố Xương"

#60: Death The Kid: Nhân vật trong Soul Eater

#69: :ifyouknowwhatimean:

#80: Vaffanculo (tiếng Ý) = Fuck you

#83: Arse = cái mông )

#90: :ifyouknowwhatimeanagain:

#95: Intro: /watch?v=WJTDIEVsbec


End file.
